Portable computing devices, such as digital assistants, laptop computers, and cellular telephones, continue to proliferate in the marketplace. However, because many of these devices may lack some features or the accessibility found in larger desktop computing systems, docking stations may be employed to provide such enhancements, or to otherwise improve or supplement a user's experience in using the portable device.
In order to facilitate such docking station arrangements, and associated access to features, an identification of the docking station by the portable computing device may be desirable. In particular, an identification using a simplified approach and/or interface may be particularly desirable.